Their New Year at Grimmauld Place
by PadfootsPrincessJ
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Their Christmas... Severus and Hermione have been awkward since their kiss at Christmas. Will New Year's Eve bring a change to that? HGSS


Their New Year at Grimmauld Place

By PadfootsPrincessJ

Sequel to "Their Christmas at Grimmauld Place."

* * *

One week since "The Incident" and neither Severus nor Hermione knew where they stood with the other.

Harry Potter had decided to throw a New Year's Eve party for all the members of the Order of the Phoenix – those who had helped him to bring down Voldemort – and he was having a great time planning it.

Hermione was assisting him, sitting in the kitchen, refining plans for nothing more than an evening to get drunk and kiss a random person, when Severus walked in to get a coffee. The air in the room instantly thickened with tension. Not that Harry noticed.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger," Snape acknowledged the two, an eyebrow raised at Hermione.

"We're finishing off the plans for tonight, Professor," she supplied.

"How much planning does ordering as much alcohol as the Leaky Cauldron stocks need?" Snape sneered. He obviously agreed with Hermione that a party needed more than alcohol to make it worthwhile.

"Not just alcohol." Harry objected, then added quietly, "food as well."

"Oh well, that changes everything." Snape laughed. Harry stood up and excused himself with the reason of talking to Molly briefly.

"So…Miss Granger…"

"I thought that we'd already established that my name is Hermione. Obviously, I must be mistaken." She retorted sharply.

"I apologise for…"

"For what, Severus? For forgetting my name? For…" Hermione's voice was rising.

"I did not forget your name, Hermione. I apologise for…for letting this go on for as long as it has. We're both…" Severus trailed off. He didn't want to hurt her, not really.

"Tell me what "we're both". Because I'm not so sure anymore. I thought that you enjoyed what we did, I know that I did"

"Miss Granger…"

"Don't you 'Miss Granger' me, Severus!" She screamed. She took a deep calming breath before whispering "we kissed. I enjoyed it, what about you?"

"As I was about to say, we're both consenting adults. No-one is being hurt by what we could be doing. If we want to continue this…this relationship, then I see no reason why we cannot."

Hermione was stunned. She had been sure that he was going to brush her off – too young, too innocent, too good for a former Death Eater. She had prepared arguments for each conceivable objection he could come up with and he…suggested it?

"Of course, if you don't wish to continue it then, obviously, I understand but…" He couldn't continue with Hermione's mouth on his.

* * *

Loud music blared from magically enhanced speakers. People were dancing in the middle of the largest room in 12 Grimmauld Place, there were shouted conversations between others sitting in chairs that had been pushed to the perimeter of the room and three tables held drinks and food.

Hermione was talking to Bill Weasley about her work and Severus was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of contemplating why the young woman kept glancing toward the door, Bill excused himself and danced with his wife. Hermione walked over to one of the tables and refreshed her butterbeer.

And so the night continued. Hermione would try to hold a conversation with someone and they would eventually tire of her incomplete attention and walk away. Ten o'clock came and went. Hermione was sitting alone on one of the chairs by the wall when, at almost eleven, a figure sat down next to her. "Hermione," he purred.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think you were coming, Severus."

"Actually, I'm not. I only came down to see if there was a charming young woman who wished to keep me company in my room, rather than waste her time with a group of juvenile idiots. Do you know where I can find one?" He asked, hint of a smile playing about his lips.

"Maybe we'll meet one on the way to your rooms. And what exactly would you plan to do with this young woman?" Hermione asked, trying (and failing) to keep the smile off of her face.

Severus leant in and whispered something almost inaudible into her ear. Had anyone been paying close enough attention to the couple, they may have noticed a blush emerge on Hermione's cheeks. However, this was not the case and both managed to sneak away unnoticed.

Just over an hour later, Severus and Hermione were lying on a sofa together. They were painfully aware of the expectant silence downstairs and were unsurprised to hear a countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Severus moved his hand, at a painstakingly slow pace, from around Hermione's waist.

"Seven! Six!"

Hermione removed her fingers from their entwined position in Severus's hair.

"Five! Four!"

Severus sighed as he realised that the witch lying next to him was one he wasn't going to let go easily.

"Three! Two!"

Hermione couldn't believe that he wanted her.

"One!"

Severus leant in, brushing his lips against hers, hearing her moan with pleasure and feeling himself mimic the action.

She pulled apart slowly. "Happy new year," she murmured and pulled him back in for another kiss.

The End!

* * *

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed the prequel. This is dedicated to Maddie, whose Christmas party was awesome! Lul, J 


End file.
